No Monsters Are Getting Past Us
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Katie has a bad nightmare, her brothers step in to help her and quell the nightmares. Done as a request for and co-written with KatieMae77 and Steelcode. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, and Steelcode asked for this one and helped me out with it. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **No Monsters Are Getting Past Us**

The night was rather calm and peaceful outside, but inside the _ARK_ was another story.

Little Katie started to toss and turn on her bed, having a really bad nightmare and started screaming. This woke Kreemzeek up. Rachel had gone somewhere with their uncle, so the little energy being stayed with her to keep her company.

"NO! NO, LEAVE ME ALONE! PROWL! RED ALERT! INFERNO! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Katie shouted as she started crying in her sleep.

"Katie!" Kreemzeek shouted as he tried to wake her up, worried about his little friend.

Prowl, who had been walking by Katie's room, quickly entered in his holoform when he heard her scream his name and he turned to see her tossing and turning, crying harshly in her sleep. Protective mode took over and he went up to her.

"Katie! Katie, wake up! Wake up!" Prowl shouted as he shook her shoulders gently, trying to rouse her and stop the nightmare that had her in its clutches.

Katie shot straight up suddenly. "AAAHHHHHH!" She screamed beginning to pant frantically and tears fell from her eyes as she gazed up at Prowl.

"Shh, shh easy Katie. It's just Prowl. See, it's just me," he said calmly, holding out his open arms to her. She immediately crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Prowly," she said quietly as she hugged him tight and he held her comfortingly. She was the only one that could call him 'Prowly' and get away with it.

The sound of running feet in the hallway reached his audios and he looked up in time to see Red Alert burst into the room in a frenzy followed by Inferno, both having heard Katie shout their names in her sleep. "Katie!" Red Alert shouted, going in his protective brother mode as he glanced around for a moment to see what scared his little sister.

"Red!" The seven-year-old child whimpered and reached for him, making his spark ache when he saw her tears.

"Oh, Katie. I've got you, shhh…Red's got you," he said in a soft tone, picking Katie up and holding her close as she cried on his holoform shoulder. "Shh, I've got you, little sis," the paranoid bot said gently, rubbing her back calmly.

After a moment, Katie spoke. "It felt real," she said quietly.

Inferno, who had done a scan of the room and found nothing that would have scared her, walked up to her. "Little one, what happened? Bad memory purge?" He asked, cupping her head as she nodded and more tears fell from her eyes. Seeing this made the bots' sparks melt. "Poor sweetling, come to Inferno," he said, holding out his holoform arms for her.

Katie reached to him as Red Alert handed her to his best friend as Inferno hugged her and held their little sister close. "There, there… shhh…Inferno's here. No more memory purges…shhh, easy baby sis, easy," Inferno gently said, rubbing her head and back while rocking her. Katie whimpered and buried her face in his holoform chest, flinching when she felt something cold wiping her face and looked over to see Prowl holding a wet cloth.

"It's alright sweetspark, it's just me," he said, cooling Katie down and washing away her tears with the cold water. "I'll be back with something to soothe her," he said to the others as he left. Inferno sat down on the bed while rocking Katie and Red sat next to them. Kreemzeek, who was worried about Katie, stayed close to her.

"Katie," he said as he hugged her gently. She hugged him back, starting to feel slightly better.

Prowl returned a moment later with a cup of warm milk with honey inside. "Here, little one, this will help," he said, handing her the warm glass as she accepted it and drank it slowly. While she drank the warm milk and honey, Inferno continued to rock her and shush her softly, rubbing her back while Red Alert rubbed the back of her head soothingly. When she finished drinking the soothing drink, Prowl placed the cup on the nearby nightstand and wiped away her tears with the back of his hand. "Feeling better, sweetspark?" He asked.

"A little bit," she replied.

"Would you like to tell us about your memory purge?" Prowl asked, gently rubbing noses with Katie to coax a smile out of her. She gave a very tiny smile but then sighed.

"It felt so real, it was a monster," she began. "It looked like Megatron, but he looked like a big scary zombie with scary octopus tentacles on his back! He grabbed me and pulled me away from all of you!" She said as she started crying again.

"Shhh…shhh…it wasn't real…shhh…," Inferno whispered, renewing his rocking and rubbing her back as their sister clung onto him.

"It was so scary! He was about to kill me!" Katie said, still a bit frantic over her nightmare.

Prowl moved forward, holding out his arms to her and Inferno softly gave Katie to his friend. The Praxian gently pressed Katie's head to his chest over where his spark beat, cradling her in his arms as he rocked her. "That will never happen little sis," he said in a whisper as he walked around the room, rocking her gently.

"But I'm scared. What if he's here in the room?" She said.

"Would you like for us to stay with you?" Prowl offered calmly.

"Yes, please," the little one said. Nodding, the Praxian set Katie down after moving to the far left of the bed. Little Katie felt arms come around her and pull her close to a holoform chest and looked up to see Red Alert smiling at her as Prowl gently stroked her head and Inferno rubbed her back. The seven year old snuggles close to them and yawns.

"Recharge tight, little one," Prowl said softly.

"I'm still scared though, that rumor at school," she said.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Now get some sleep, little sis," Red Alert gently said.

"Okay, night, big bubbas." Katie said as she cuddled close to Red Alert and fell asleep with the three Autobots sleeping beside her, keeping her safe throughout the night.

Being an early riser, Prowl was up first in the morning and made a warm breakfast of flapjacks for Katie. He knew she'd be up in a couple of hours with the others and so made sure breakfast was ready for her when she woke up.

 _A couple of hours later…_

Katie felt someone gently waking her up and moaned a little while opening her eyes a bit to see Inferno, who smiled at her. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," he said as he tried to wake her up. The little girl playfully pulled the covers over her and giggled underneath them. "Hmmm, seems someone is a little shy and full of sleep giggles. I'd better get rid of them," Inferno said playfully, lightly poking Katie's sides and stomach through the blankets, making his little sister squeak and giggle more. "Hmm, almost awake, just a little more," he said, going for Katie's feet and toes, making her giggle louder and start squirming. "Uh-oh! My prey is trying to wiggle away. Time…to…snatch her!" Inferno shouted playfully as he grabbed the blankets and all, cradling Katie to his chest as he tickled her stomach, blowing raspberries in it, making the little seven year old squeal and laugh. "Uh-oh! This tummy is too small. Hmmm, maybe I can still eat it," he said, playfully lip eating Katie's stomach, making her laugh more.

"Hmmm. Inferno, I have not yet eaten, may I join you?" Red Alert said playfully, tickling Katie's belly button. He had been woken up by the merriment and loved to make his little sister laugh

"Kreemzeek," Kreemzeek said, cuddling into Katie's neck, his electricity tickling her neck, making her laugh more.

"N-Not you too!" Katie laughingly shouted, trying to squirm away, but was unable to escape her mischievous brothers.

"Please, Red Alert, join me, this tummy is so sweet and soft," said Inferno, playfully munching again as Red Alert joined in too.

"I c-can't b-breath!" Katie said as her face turned red. The two Autobots and Kreemzeek stopped at once while Red and Inferno smiled lovingly at their sister and rubbed her back to help her recover.

"Good morning, Katie-Katie pretty lady." Inferno said.

"Morning, bubbas," she said, giving them a cute face, making their sparks melt.

"Aww, look at that cute face," Inferno said, kissing her forehead. Katie giggled and held her arms up, wanting to be picked up.

Red Alert smiled. "Oh, does someone want to fly like a seeker?" He asked, picking her up and raising her above his head.

Katie laughed. "Higher, Red! Higher!" She said excitedly.

"Up, up, and away," he said, holding her higher.

"Wheeee!" She shouted playfully.

"Is it a bird?" Inferno asked.

"Is it a plane?" Red Alert asked.

"NO, it's super flying Katie!" Red Alert and Inferno said in unison, making Katie laugh as Prowl walked in.

"Prowl! Prowl! Look at me! I'm flying!" Katie said excitedly, still giggling.

"Yes I can see that. But all good little seekers need to land and refuel." Prowl said, chuckling in amusement.

Little Katie heard her stomach growling and her face turned red and she buried her face in her hands. "Oops, time to land." Red Alert said as he settled her in his arms, making her giggle and hug him. "Hmm. Someone seems to be content today," he said, giving her a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle again.

"Time to refuel; flapjacks on the table," Prowl said calmly as they entered the rec room and Red set the seven year old in her seat.

"Okay," Katie said cutely.

"Not too much syrup now," Red said gently, pouring some honey syrup on her flapjacks.

"Thank you, Red," she said as she began eating cutely.

"Good girl. Want some juice or milk?" Inferno asked, drinking his cube of Energon.

"Juice, please," she said softly after swallowing her food.

"Okay, apple juice coming up. Shaken, not stirred," Inferno joked, ruffling little Katie's hair, making her giggle as he got her juice. "Here ya go, sis," he said, placing the glass near Katie.

Thanking him, she started drinking it cutely. Seeing this made the Autobots' sparks melt again. "Man, cuteness factor is up today, huh?" Inferno asked, gently pinching her cheek, making her giggle again before she started to frown, making the three Autobots and Kreemzeek start to get concerned.

"What's up, sweetling? Where'd all that happy cuteness go?" Red Alert asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Do I have to go to school?" Katie asked.

The three decided to get to the bottom of the matter. "Katie, why don't you tell us about what frightened you last night?" Prowl asked.

"There were a couple of rumors at school," she replied.

"Can you tell us more details?" Red Alert asked.

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Two kids told me that Megatwerp got turned into a zombie with scary octopus tentacles on his back and Starstupid got turned into a vampire with spider legs on his back as like an upgrade. They said that they go hunting at night to look for kids who are friends with the Autobots," she told them.

"Now that's not true. Biggest load of hogwash I'd ever heard," Red Alert said as Prowl and Inferno nodded.

"That's what they told me. I barely got any sleep for two days," the little girl said.

"Old bucket heads are just those…bucket heads, no upgrades," Inferno said.

"Katie, don't believe everything you hear. Rumors can be as long winded as a hurricane," Red Alert said.

"I still don't want to go school. They might try to scare me again," she said as she bent her head down.

Prowl gently cupped her face to get her to look at him. "Sweetling, don't listen to them. Just walk away. If you want, we could come with you," he said.

"Maybe we can help the rumors to stop," Red Alert said.

"Yes, please," Katie said cutely, raising her arms up. Inferno smiled and picked her up.

"Okay, Inferno, go and get her cleaned up and dressed. We'll leave here in about half an hour," Prowl said.

Inferno nodded and walked back to Katie's room with her in his arms as she giggled and nuzzled his holoform neck. "Hmm, I might start calling you Kitty-Katie or KK," Inferno teased, making little Katie giggle.

"Kitty?"

"You nuzzle like a fuzzy cute kitten," Inferno said, nuzzling back, to which she giggled more and kissed his holoform cheek, making him chuckle. "Now come on, ya cute giggler. We keep cuddling and we'll be late," he said, tucking Katie under his arm upside down, making her laugh as they walked up to her bedroom door and he carefully put her down. "Kay KK, go get some clothes on and brush your teeth. Don't forget your homework."

"Okay!" She said as she ran inside her room and changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and washed her face, and then grabbed her school backpack and homework and ran back out and into Inferno's holoform arms as he bent down.

"Whoa! Looks like Sideswipe is again the speedster," he said playfully. "Sideswipe, you sure shrunk." He began tickling Katie's stomach, making her laugh.

"I'm not Sideswipe, I'm Katie!" She laughed.

"Oh? But you were moving as fast as Sideswipe, only you changed your holoform. Besides, your tickle spot is the same."

"I don't have a holoform!" Katie laughed more as her brother tickled her some more.

"Now enough fibs or I'll give you a really big tickle on that tummy of yours," He said, scooping Katie up and walked down the hallway, still tickling her as they met up with Red Alert.

"Red! Inferno thinks I'm telling a fib! He thinks I'm Sideswipe!" Katie said through her laughter.

"Huh? Oh, Sunstreaker, there you are," Red Alert smiled as he teased her playfully. "I thought I told you no more pranks really pretending to be Katie," he said, tickling the little girl behind her ears and making her laugh.

"Red, stop that! We're going to be late!" She said in protest, though still laughing.

"Then come on, KK wiggle worm," Inferno said as he put her down and held their little sister's hand, meeting up with at the entrance with Prowl.

"So, would you like a fire truck or police car today?" The Praxian asked Katie when they stood at the entrance of the _ARK_. She thought hard, but then shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered.

"How about you close your eyes and each of us will hold out a hand. Whoever you touch, you ride with," Red Alert said with a smile.

"Kay!" She said excitedly as she closed her eyes.

"Now reach out and whoever you touch is who you'll ride with. We moved around so it's fair," Prowl said.

The little seven year old slowly reached out and touched someone's hand. "Looks like a police car, but who? Can you guess?" She heard Prowl asked with a smile.

Katie opened her eyes, giggling. "You, Prowly," she said with a happy smile.

"Okay you little giggler, time for school," he said, picking her up and playfully draping her over his holoform shoulder. The little girl couldn't stop giggling as Prowl placed her in his front seat, buckling her in securely with Kreemzeek sitting next to her. "Let's go."

They began heading to their little sister's school, but as they were driving, Katie started to get worried again. "Do I still have to go? I don't want to have a nightmare about Megatron and Starscream as monsters again," she said.

"Yes, you still have to go. However, we will talk to your teacher and the principal about these rumors," Prowl said gently.

"Okay," she said softly as she fiddled with her locket, which Prowl noticed.

"Katie, is something else wrong? You're fiddling with your locket," he said, keeping his voice gentle.

She shook her head no. "It's just a habit."

"Katie, do you know what a 'tell' is? It's the little things we do a lot to show when we're nervous or scared. Your tell is you fiddling with your locket," Prowl said, his voice still gentle.

"Oh," she said, understanding.

"So what's bothering you, little sister?"

"I miss them," she answered, meaning her parents. Prowl tightened his seat belt gently in a hug and Kreemzeek hugged her side.

"They're always with you in your spark," the Praxian said gently as Katie took off her locket and showed him and Kreemzeek.

"This is my last gift from them," she said, opening it and they heard a beautiful melody coming from it.

"That is beautiful, little sis. Is it a lullaby?" Prowl asked.

Katie nodded. "It also helps me calm down," she said softly.

"Good treasure to you," he said sincerely.

"Kreemzeek!" Kreemzeek agreed.

Nodding, Katie put her locket back on as they arrived at the school. Prowl, Red Alert, and Inferno turned on their holoforms and went inside the front entrance of the school, but then they and Kreemzeek noticed that Katie wasn't with them and they looked around. "Katie? Wasn't she with you, Prowl?" Red Alert asked.

Realizing that the little girl was probably hiding, Prowl sighed, opening his passenger door and looked in, seeing Katie curled up on the floor. "Katie," he said as she looked up at his holoform. "Come on sweetling, time for school." he reached down to pick her up as she shook her head no.

"They'll make me have nightmares again," she said with a whimper.

"Katie, you've been a big girl all the way here, let's not stop now," Prowl said gently, holding her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Knowing she could trust her brother, she nodded. "Okay," she said, raising her arms up, to which the Praxian smiled and picked her up as the four of them and the ball of electricity went inside. They went to Katie's classroom as her teacher saw them.

"Hello Katie, I see you've brought the Autobots and your little friend here today," her teacher, Miss Melody, said softly, a smile on her face.

Katie hugged Prowl's holoform arm as he put her down. "Hi, Miss Melody, these are my brothers, Prowl, Red Alert, and Inferno. And my friend Kreemzeek," she said.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am, we'd like to talk to you about a concern we have with Katie," Prowl said as he shook hands with Miss Melody.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Seems some rumors of the gaining upgrades turning Decepticons into monsters have been passed around to cause fear," Red Alert said, rubbing Katie's back gently.

"What? Is that true, hon?" Melody said as she kneeled down to the seven year old's height.

Little Katie nodded and hugged Prowl's arm. "I had some bad nightmares about Megatron turning into a zombie with scary octopus tentacles on his back and Starscream turned into a vampire with spider legs on his back and they both tried to kill me," she said as she started to tear up again, remembering the nightmares. Inferno bent down and picked her up, pulling her to his chest in a comforting hug.

"Seems this has been going on for a couple of days," Prowl said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, sweetie," Miss Melody said softly as she stroked Katie's head. The little girl whimpered quietly as she buried her face in Inferno's holoform chest.

"It was a real challenge to have her come to school. She's still very frightened," Inferno said, rubbing Katie's back.

"Do you remember which kids told you those rumors? Why don't we go outside, maybe you'll remember which kids told you," Melody said gently as Katie nodded and they went outside to see some other kids playing at the playground. Katie then pointed at two boys about a year older than her who were talking to some other kids.

"Those boys told me those rumors," she said.

"Randy! Joey! Come over here!" Melody called.

Little Katie started to get nervous and hid behind Red Alert and hugged Kreemzeek, who was in her arms as the two boys walked up. "Yes, Miss Melody?" Randy asked.

"Boys, this is Prowl, Red Alert, and Inferno, also known as the Autobots. Is there anything you like to tell them about what's going on, Prowl?" The teacher asked.

He nodded. "Tell me boys, where did you hear the rumors of and upgrade turning Megatron and Starscream turning into monsters?"

The two boys froze as they don't know what to say. "Um... Uh!" Joey said nervously before blurting out. "Alright! We lied! It's not true, we faked it!" He said.

"Boys, do you realize the trouble and danger you have done?" Red Alert asked sternly. The two boys said nothing, but they looked at Katie furiously.

"We told you not to tell them!" Randy shouted angrily. "Now you're going to regret it!" He then grabbed Katie's locket and yanked it off her neck. She gave a painful sound as he ripped it off her and started to cry and Randy and Joey ran off with her locket.

Without hesitation, Prowl launched forward, grabbing the boys in his arms, making them yelp and Randy dropped Katie's locket. Kreemzeek quickly flew out, catching it and flew back to the teacher, the other two Autobots, and Katie, who was in tears as Red Alert checked on her to make sure she wasn't injured. Prowl put the two boys down and pushed them towards the teacher, who was very upset.

"Now I'm disappointed at you both! Telling those awful rumors and yanking Katie's locket off her neck and try to run away! You could've hurt her or worse, you could've choked her! Inside, to Mr Wellfare's principal office, now!" She said sternly as Randy and Joey walked back inside the school.

Miss Melody looked at the Autobots, Kreemzeek, and Katie and gave them a soft smile. "We'll take care of everything. Don't worry," she said as she walked back inside to be sure the boys went straight to the principal's office.

Prowl then looked at Kreemzeek, who was gently fingering the locket to make sure it wasn't broken. Thankfully, it wasn't and the energy being flew back to Katie, who was trying to wipe her tears away. "Katie," he said, getting her attention as she looked at him and he gave her locket back to her.

"Thank you Kreemzeek." Katie said as she puts her locket back on and hugged her electric friend, who hugged her back.

"Katie, why did those two tell you those rumors?" Red Alert asked.

"I don't know, they always teased me a lot and making some stuff up to scare me. When the Decepticons showed up, they told me those rumors about Megatron and Starscream turning into monsters and hunts down kids who are friends with Autobots. They said if I told you guys and/or anyone else, they'll take my locket away and I'd never see it again," she said sadly.

"Is that why you were fiddling with your locket?" Inferno asked as she nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth."

"It's alright sweetling, you did the right thing," Red Alert said as he kneed down to her level.

Smiling gratefully at him, she hugged Red, Inferno, and Kreemzeek, before she gently tugged on Prowl's holoform shirt, making him look down at her with a small smile. "Yes, Katie?" He asked.

She raised her arms up and Prowl smiled more as he picked her up and hugged her. "Thank you for helping me, big brothers and Kreemzeek," she said

"Anytime, little sister, anytime," Prowl said.

A few hours later after school and they got back to the Ark, little Katie was having a bit of a hard time trying to put on her pajama shirt, which Red Alert noticed. "Here Katie, let me help." He said, helping with her shirt as she successfully put on her night shirt with his help.

"Thanks Redy," she said cutely and put her arms up. Red Alert smiled, picking her up, and twirling her her around for a moment before depositing her gently on her bed with her head on the pillow as the little seven year old giggled. "I'm glad I'm not scared anymore."

"Us, too," Inferno said as he and Prowl entered the room.

"Can you three stay with me and Kreemzeek, just in case? Please?" Katie asked as she gave them a really ultra-cute face.

"Oh, can those eyes get any bigger?" Inferno said with a smile as the little girl giggled cutely.

None of them could say 'no' to her when she gave them that cute face. "Alright, but tomorrow you sleep like a big girl, kay?" Prowl said in a slightly stern, but gentle voice.

"Kay Prowly," she said as she made room for them in her large bed. The three Autobots were soon all snuggled in bed with her, each giving Katie and affectionate kiss, two on the ears and one on the tip of her nose, making her giggle again. "Goodnight, big bubbas, I love you," she said as she yawned and snuggled close to them and hugged Kreemzeek, who snuggled close to her and yawned sleepily.

"Goodnight, Kitty Katie KK," the three mechs say in unison, making the little girl giggle quietly as the five of them snuggled close and fell fast asleep, knowing no monsters would come bother the little girl that night.

* * *

 **Don't you just love big brother-little sister moments? :)**

 **Please leave a review for KatieMae77, Steelcode, and myself, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
